The present invention relates to bookmarks. More particularly, the present invention provides for an adjustable lighted bookmark that includes a telescoping spine, upper and a lower pair of telescoping arms, a light, and clips which include bearings disposed on the distal ends of the upper and lower pairs of telescoping arms.
Many people enjoy curling up with a good book, but few have the time to read all the way through in one sitting, especially at night. On occasion a person may fall asleep while reading and the book will fall off their lap, resulting in their place being lost. Readers often use a bookmark to keep track of their progress such that they can pick up where they left off later. Unfortunately, bookmarks may slide out of the book leaving the reader to wonder where they had left off when they return to read more. In such circumstances, some individuals may choose to start over in the book, especially if an extended period of time has passed between readings. Sometimes, casually moving a book from one place to another, such as to a bookshelf, can be sufficient to cause the bookmark to become dislodged and fall out.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to bookmarks. These include devices that have been patented and disclosed in patent application publications. However, the devices in the known art have several drawbacks. Some bookmarks easily slide out of the book, thereby losing the reader's place. Other bookmarks do not have lights incorporated therein. Still other bookmarks hold the book open at a certain page, but do not allow for the pages to be turned.
The present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing bookmark devices. In this regard the present invention substantially fulfills these needs. Accordingly, an adjustable bookmark, that is secured to the book and incorporates bearings that allow pages to be turned, and a light to provide improved lighting to the pages, is desired.